The Story of Alyssa Rhodes, Daughter of Atticus
by Kanna-Chan
Summary: Atticus's 16 year old daughter is not adjusting after her parents seperate. In an effort to curb Alyssa's rebelliousness, she is being sent to live with her mother Lyra and her 13 year old sister Ilya. Will Lyra be able to get through to her daughter?


**Alyssa's Story**

**Chapter 1**

"Ok, your total comes to $1278.53", said the cashier brightly. Alyssa pulled out her gold credit card with a flourish.

Alyssa Rhodes was with two of her "friends" who attended the same private academy that she did. They had been spending the weekend shopping, in preparation for the new school year, which was to start in two more weeks. They had already been in several shops today, including a jewelry store, an electronics store, and a fancy clothing store. They had spent part of the morning getting their hair and nails done.

Now, after the cashier rang up her purchases and she had signed the ticket, Alyssa was quite wore out and was ready to go home and spend time in the swimming pool. Making her chauffeur carry her packages, she and her friends hopped in the sleek black limousine that she always used to go shopping. Most common people used simple minivans or station wagons to go shopping, but Alyssa wouldn't be caught DEAD in such a cheap vehicle! Who knew what kind of parasites poor people carried!

As they rode along, Alyssa's friends gossiping about a girl in their class last year and wondering why such a fine school would accept 'gasp!' FAT people, Alyssa's thought's turned inward. She wondered what her dad was going to say when he got the credit card bill this month. Three years ago, her mom and her dad had separated. Her mom had accused her dad of being selfish and immature, always ignoring his family and womanizing. He had his own show, called the "Bro-Bro Show" where he hosted many celebrities.

When they had separated, her little sister, Ilya, had gone with their mom, while she had chosen to stay with her dad. She had a younger brother named Illyich as well, but he lived in Italy with their grandparents. Her mom still called quite often to see how things were going and each year at Christmas they spent the holidays in their New York mansion, but that was the main time they got together.

Lately though, her dad, Atticus, has had to resort to calling her mom, Lyra, asking for help to pay off Alyssa's credit card bills. Last month, her dad had been FURIOUS when he found out she had racked up a credit card debt of $15,000, but as usual, she got out of punishment by pretending to cry and screaming at him that he hates her and wants to send her away. Atticus wasn't very assertive and his anger usually melted and he would plead with her to stop crying and that he wasn't going to send her away.

Alyssa smiled, amused that it was so easy to get her way with just a few crocodile tears. Her mom, however, was much stricter and didn't give in to her fake tears. She had never gotten along with her mom too well because of that and didn't want to. Not that she didn't love her mom, but she didn't like being told what to do. The driver dropped her friends off at their mansions before heading home to her own mansion.

* * *

"Lyra, something has got to be done with Alyssa," Atticus Rhodes said into the phone receiver. "She is getting out of control and I can't do anything about it." On the phone, he heard Lyra give a frustrated sigh. "Atticus, you need to start being more assertive" Lyra began, her patience wearing thin. "You've got to draw the line. If you don't, she is going to walk all over you."

Lyra rubbed between her eyes wearily. Ever since they had separated, her oldest child had gotten to the point where Atticus could no longer control her. She went crazy with shopping and was disrespectful and her grades lately had been terrible.

Atticus continued " And with this tour coming up, it will be even harder to handle her. She's already driven three governesses off with her attitude. I don't know what to do!". Atticus felt so helpless. Lyra was silent for a minute. She knew that Atticus was quite busy and knew that no matter what, he was going to give in to their daughter's demands. Making a choice, she said, "Atticus, here's what I will do. In order to allow you to go on your tour, I want Alyssa to come stay with me. One way or the other, I'm going to have to figure out how to straighten her out". Atticus gave a sigh of relief. Lyra was very strict and assertive, and if anyone could straighten Alyssa out, it would be her. "That is a good idea. I'll do it!" Atticus exclaimed. He hung up the phone.

"You'll do what dad?" Alyssa had just walked in, her chauffeur's arms filled with packages. Atticus groaned, wondering how much she'd racked up with THIS shopping trip.

Atticus cleared his throat nervously. Here goes. "Well honey, I've decided that while I'm away on tour, you need somewhere to go. And I decided to, um, well, let you stay with your mom for the next few months."

"**WHAT!?"** Alyssa shrieked.

**End of chapter 1**


End file.
